


8:29 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Supergirl died from her injuries yesterday,'' Martha informed Reverend Amos Howell.





	8:29 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Supergirl died from her injuries yesterday,'' Martha informed Reverend Amos Howell after the latter asked about her and his eyes widened.

THE END


End file.
